


School Newspaper Interviews

by NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500



Category: MATCH: The Society (Web Series), The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500/pseuds/NotGunnaRuPaulogize51500
Summary: Prompt from @bystudying on Tumblr!(If New Ham Hadn't happened)Sam writes for the school newspaper with Becca. He gets assigned to write a piece on the homecoming football game and Becca joins him to take pictures for the article along with photos for the homecoming section of the yearbook. After a successful win, they interview some of the players. Including, standout player, Gareth 'Grizz' Visser.





	1. Chapter 1

Monday, 3pm, One week before the Homecoming Game

Grizz was stood in front of his locker, gathering his books and supplies and loading them into his backpack. He made sure to grab his copy of "The Count of Monte Cristo" before heading to BookClub. His locker was sat directly across from the school newspaper's workroom, which is why he found himself every Monday lingering by his locker for 15 minutes before BookClub started. Not because he had a fascination with newspaper, but because of a particular student that was part of the school newspaper: Sam Eliot was a junior, about 5'8, and had auburn ginger hair. His eyes were so blue, they almost appeared translucent, and freckles scattered amongst his chiseled features. Sam was popular, but not in a prep sort of way. Sam was popular and well known for two reasons; He was deaf, and he also just so happened to be gay. West Ham's sole out and proud homosexual, who was part of the school newspaper, a ginger, and deaf. Basically, he was a target for attention. Negative attention. 

But not from Grizz; Grizz had been pinning after the younger boy ever since his 7th grade year when he first laid eyes on him. He found the young man fascinating, not just because of his disability, which he had proved didn't enable him in any way, but because of his vibe. Sam Eliot had this magnetic pull to him, something about the ginger kid pulled Grizz in and made him want to learn more about him. But, he couldn't. If he were to befriend Sam, people would talk. They would assume. And Grizz wasn't sure if he was ready for people to assume the truth about him; he was gay. He worked hard to hide it; star athlete, in both football and hockey, dedicated bookworm and stoner, and had made sure to regularly date girls. None of which he had ever lusted after nor cared for in a romantic way. But oh, how he longed to get to know Sam, to have some excuse to talk to him. He had considered joining the newspaper, but he had chickened out last minute in fear of making an ass of himself in front of his crush. 

Becca Gelb, Sam's best and only friend, and Sam had shown up to one Bookclub meeting, but never came to another one. Grizz had been so excited that first meeting, and horribly disappointed when they didn't return. 

Checking the time on his phone, Grizz made his way to BookClub. 

*

Becca and Sam sat side by side in their newspaper club meeting, Becca interpreting their next assignment to Sam: 

The homecoming game was Friday, and the teacher was assigning roles. Sam was in charge of interviews, Becca in charge of photos. It made sense on Becca's part, she also did photos for the yearbook. But, Sam conducting interviews? With asshole, dimwitted, football players? Sam could speak, he often had to. But that didn't mean he wasn't insecure about his speech. He was often made fun of for it. But, Becca reassured him that she would help. 

Becca began conducting a list of all of the football players, and assigning both of them players to interview. Becca had the majority, while Sam had Luke, Jason, Clark, and Gareth Visser, aka "Grizz". 

"You picked him on purpose!" Sam signed to Becca, pointing at Grizz's name. 

They had often resulted to signing and not speaking when talking to each other for privacy. 

"Maybe I did, he's one of the few with a brain. Plus, he's totally your type. I want to see you turn red." 

Sam waved a hand of dismissal at his friend, "He is not my 'type'. I don't have a 'type'. Even if I did, it wouldn't be him. Besides, why Clark? He's one of the dumbest of the bunch." 

Becca laughed, "Yes but he's one of the nicer ones. I gave you the ones who I thought wouldn't give you any trouble. Grizz, definitely won't, especially considering he always checks you out." 

Sam's eyes went wide, "What are you talking about?" 

Becca rolled her eyes at her friends obliviousness, "He's always staring at you, either from across the hall by his locker right there," she pointed out of the hallway to where Grizz's locker was, "Or in the hallways, at school events. He's totally crushing on you. Which, of all the football players to have the hots for you, he's definitely the best one. Not only Is he hot, but he's actually super smart. He's on in NHS, leader of the book club, and attends every school play and musical. I have AP English with him, he's a total nerd. So, exactly your type." 

Sam waved her away, "Whatever, you're delusional. lets come up with some interview questions." 

***

Friday Night, Homecoming Game, West Ham's Football stadium. 

"WEST HAM WINS! Gareth 'Grizz" Visser scores the winning touchdown!" 

The stadium was alive with cheers, screams, and applause of joy and celebration at the sight and announcement of West Ham winning the homecoming game. Students faces painted in red and gold face paint, school flags wrapped around peoples shoulders, confetti flying through the air in flakes of red and gold; it basically looked like school spirit had thrown up all over them. But, Sam and Becca ignored the commotion, easier said for Sam, and they made their way through the crowd, down the bleacher steps, and towards the field to conduct their interviews. 

Becca turned her nose up at the sight of the sweat soaked air head jocks all body slamming each other, some pouring gatorades over each other's heads, and Luke and Clark had Grizz on their shoulders; Sam couldn't take his eyes off of him in that moment, his long brown hair sticking up in every direction, some of it sticking to his face from sweat. His fist pumping in the air, and sweat pouring down his face, dripping down his angular jaw, and disappearing into his football jersey... Sam was snapped out of his thoughts by Becca roughly elbowing him. 

"Snap out of it, you're drooling." Becca signed, a smirk on her face. 

Sam rolled his eyes, "Come on, lets get started." 

The interviews seemed to go on forever. They had to interview every player, even the ones who didn't make it onto the field. Most of them Becca took the reins, asking their questions while Sam held the voice recorder on her phone for her. Then snapping a picture of them at the end. Player after player, dumber and dumber, and the two were almost happy to finally get to the star players; Luke, Clarke, Jason, and Grizz. Sam suddenly felt anxious about having to speak, but Becca gave him a reassuring smile as she tugged him towards Clark. 

Clark was nice enough, but it was obvious his head was full of rocks. Sam had resulted to writing down his simple answers, while Becca interpreted for him what Clark was saying. He didn't take Becca's note to speak slowly. His adrenaline was pumping too fast to do so. 

Jason, who looked like a model out of Baywatch, was just as dumb as Clark it seemed, but he always spoke slowly, probably due to pot, so it helped Sam to understand what he was saying better. 

Luke, on the other hand, was always kind. His girlfriend, Helena, at his side. While they both were a bit stuck up, they both still had a kindness to them that gave Sam some comfort. Helena bragged on Luke's behalf, unsurprisingly to Becca or Sam, and Becca snapped a picture of the couple before they departed to celebrate. 

"Hey, I have to head out soon, mom wants me home. Will you be okay with me snapping a picture of Grizz first then you doing the interview yourself?" Becca asked Sam. 

Sam suddenly felt sick to his stomach with nerves, "But I'll have to speak!" He hadn't had to speak once that night, Becca had done it for him. 

She gave him a squeeze on his shoulder, "You'll do fine. I've talked to Grizz before, he's nice. Come on, he's over there." 

Sam followed Becca as they approached Grizz; he was sat alone now on a bench, drinking water. His jersey and gear tossed aside, clad in only a pair of tights and a tank top. He was soaked in sweat, and Sam felt his mouth water. But he also couldn't help but wonder, why was he alone? 

"Hey Grizz, We're from the newspaper. Well, the yearbook too. Mind if I take a picture and Sam here conducts a short interview?" Becca asks Grizz, signing along with her words for Sam to be able to understand. 

Grizz perked up suddenly, glancing at Sam. He looked handsome tonight, Grizz thought. A pair of well fitted blue jeans, that hugged his slender legs perfectly. A red t-shirt, and a brown bomber jacket. His ginger hair slicked back slightly, and his eyes caught the fluorescent bright lights of the stadium beautifully. 

"Uh, yeah. Yeah that's fine." Grizz stammered out, standing up to have his photo taken. 

Becca crouched slightly to capture one picture, and stepped back to get the next. Grizz giving a large faux smile each time. 

Becca checked her camera before placing it back in its case. "Perfect! I've gotta fly, but Sam here will be interviewing you for the paper." she turned to Grizz, "Speak slowly and with diction so he can read your lips, and be nice. You've been warned." She then turned to Sam and signed, "Don't nut too soon." Before departing. 

Sam felt himself go red, but shook the feeling away as he approached Grizz, siting next to him on the bench. The football players were a few yards away, but were still yelling and whooping loudly, fans and students surrounded them, creating even more noise. It made Grizz's head hurt. 

"Why are you not celebrating with them?" Sam asked, signing with his words. 

"What?" Grizz asked, unable to hear him over the noise. 

Sam sighed, suddenly feeling embarrassed, "Sorry, I don't speak very well. I asked why you weren't celebrating with the rest of the team." Sam spoke, forcing more air into his words to make them louder. Making sure to annunciate with his lips and tongue. 

Grizz suddenly felt embarrassed himself, realizing he had insulted Sam unintentionally. "No, no you speak fine!" Grizz reassured, speaking slowly, "It's just really loud over here. To answer your question, I often get really overwhelmed after games, I don't like to involve myself in crowds if I can avoid it." 

Sam took in his words, his heart being warmed by Grizz's comment on his speech. His compliment. 

Grizz was a nervous wreck, finally talking to the boy he had been pinning after for years. 

"We could go somewhere less loud if that will help you." Sam suggested. 

Grizz gave a nervous glance towards his teammates. But they were all caught up in their own world. 

"Okay."


	2. The Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You asked for more, so you shall receive!   
> Here is a short chapter all on Sam interviewing Grizz since the last chapter left off right before. Thanks for the support!

Sam followed Grizz as they walked away and off of the football field, Grizz continuously checking behind himself, though Sam knew why. He didn't want to be seen with him. The deaf gay kid. They wound up in the back parking lot where the opposing teams busses were now departing from the back of the stadium. It was poorly lit, thank God Becca already got her photo or else she would complain. But Sam suddenly felt anxious, like he was about to be jumped or something. Grizz lead him beyond the stadium and into where the concessions were, which were now deserted. But, there was better lighting. Only a janitor sweeping up trash was around aside from the pair, and Grizz was thankful for that. 

In reality, there were three reasons why Grizz had lead them so far away from the rest of the team and the still roaring crowd. One, he didn't want his friends to assume anything. Two, he couldn't handle the noise any longer. It hurt his throbbing head and made his anxiety rise. Thirdly, he wanted to speak to Sam alone. He didn't want to fuck up his only chance to speak to his crush because he was anxious. But, now, he was regretting them being alone. Hardly any noise. It made him anxious. In a way, he was glad Sam couldn't hear his ragged breathing or his teeth grinding. 

"So, should we get this started?" Sam asked, grabbing Grizz's attention. 

Grizz nodded, gesturing for them to sit down on a nearby bench that had been freshly cleaned. Grizz felt nervous, so nervous. And it wasn't just the adrenaline from winning the game either. 

"So, I'm going to ask you a question, you answer it and then when you're done, I'll write it down. Make sure to speak slowly so I can catch everything, again sorry you got stuck with me for this." Grizz noticed that Sam always signed when he spoke. 

Grizz raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" He asked, making sure to speak slowly. 

Sam sighed, looking down at his pen and paper before looking back up, his eyes meeting Grizz's. Grizz felt his heart skip a beat the moment Sam looked him in the eye. 

"I mean, I'm not the first person anyone would pick in anything, let alone something that should be quick like a school newspaper interview. Especially when you should be out celebrating. But, It takes longer for me. So, I'm sorry." 

Grizz felt his heart hurting at the look on Sam's face, and his words. He found himself speaking before thinking, "You've got nothing to be sorry for. I don't mind." 

Sam's heart warmed slightly at his words, "Okay, so, What did it feel like to score the winning touchdown?" Sam asked, figuring he'd get out the hardest questions first. 

Grizz thought for a moment. "It felt surreal. In moment's like that, no other word can describe it. It was.. Overwhelming. In a good way. Everything went in slow motion. That sounded weird, didn't it?" 

Sam chuckled, "No, It didn't. Let me write that down.." 

Grizz watched Sam's hand writing word for word what he had said, it must help that he has to read lips. 

"Got it, that was the biggest question really. Now I just need some simple ones. I already know your name, and what grade you're in, so how old are you?" 

"17." Grizz answered, making sure to annunciate his numbers. It was strange, he had never given much thought as to how he spoke before. He wondered how difficult it was for Sam. 

Sam wrote down the number. "And how long have you been playing football?" 

"Since I was in 2nd grade. Mom signed me up for peewee football. I guess it worked out." 

Sam let out a small laugh, his lips curling into a smile as he wrote down Grizz's words. Grizz decided he preferred seeing that smile and knowing he caused it. 

"Okay, and last question, what do you plan to do after high school?" 

Grizz felt his heart stop. How could he answer that one? 

"Well, I plan to study English. Creative literature. I'm not sure where yet." 

Sam read his lips carefully before writing again. "What about football? The rumors say you could get a scholarship." 

Grizz sighed. "No, I don't want to play college level. I plan to play in my free time, but that's it." 

He left out the rest of his college plans; coming out, leaving the stoner football life behind. Making something of himself. 

"Alright, I think I got it. Want to check my writing? Make sure I got everything?" Sam asked. 

Grizz shook his head. "No, I trust you."


	3. Preparing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's towards the end of senior year, and Grizz confides in Becca to learn sign language. Sam realizes what they are doing, and questions buzz through his mind. Why is Grizz trying to learn how to sign? What is he preparing for?

Tuesday, March 16th, 3:00pm

Becca Gelb stood at her locker, hastily tossing her supplies into her book bag. Yearbook meeting was in 5 minutes and she was never late. She had to make sure to double check all of her edited photos before submitting them, and the deadline was tonight. A hand tapped at her shoulder, and she yelped. 

"Jesus Christ- Grizz? Shit, sorry, you scared me." 

Grizz was standing beside Becca, a nervous look plastered on his face. 

"Sorry, didn't mean to sneak up on you. Do you have a minute?" 

Becca gathered her belongings and closed her locker. "Not really, I'm running late to yearbook." 

"Can I walk with you then?" 

Becca gave Grizz a skeptical look, but nodded, hurriedly walking towards the elevator. 

"So, I was wondering if you'd help me out with something? I wasn't sure who else to ask and I knew you'd be able to-" 

"Get to the point, Grizz." Becca chimed as she rounded a corner to the elevator, "I don't have all day." 

She pressed the up arrow and waited as Grizz faced her again. "Will you teach me some sign language?" 

Becca felt confused, and surprised. "What? Why are you wanting to learn sign language?" 

Grizz stopped. He hadn't prepared for that question. "Well, I uh.. I'm taking it as my language class at Colombia. And I figured learning early might help me get a head start." 

He was lying through his teeth, he was taking Latin at university, not Sign language. 

Becca raised an eyebrow, a smirk playing on her lips. "Ahuh." they boarded the elevator, "And are you sure this has nothing to do with my best friend who just so happens to be deaf?" Grizz was bad at hiding his emotions, his wide-eyed stance gave it away. "Thought so. Alright, Visser. I'll teach you some. But, let this be a warning, if you have some sinsiter plan to hurt Sam, or hurt him in any way, I will end you. Got it?" Grizz nodded. 

The elevator chimed and the two got off. "Message me on facebook and we'll figure out a time to meet. Oh, and Grizz? If you're going to try to keep a crush a secret? Maybe try not to stare across the hallway into the newspaper classroom for 15 minutes every Thursday, okay?" And with that sassy remark, she departed down the hallway. And Grizz was left dumbfounded. 

*** 

Friday, Two Months later, two weeks until graduation, 5:00pm

Grizz and Becca had met three times a week and ever Saturday for sign language lessons, and Grizz had improved drastically. She had sent him links to helpful websites and youtube channels to help him as well, and he was able to speak full sentences. Every spare minute Grizz had , he was signing. Practice makes perfect, after all. They had also managed to keep things under wraps from Sam, for the most part. Sam had noticed Becca texting someone, at first he had assumed it was a boy. Then, he had noticed Grizz and Becca talking together nearly every Wednesday at Becca's locker after school let out, Grizz always departing once he noticed Sam. What? Was Becca into Grizz? Was something going on? Sam had no clue, but he was determined to find out. 

Becca had told him that every Friday she was doing last minute preparations for yearbook. Every Friday. The same time. None of which were during yearbook meeting hours. He, at first, assumed she was with a guy or something, but now he was positive that these 'meetings' had something to do with Grizz. So, he headed to her house at 6pm. When he arrived, he didn't bother texting, he simply came to the front door and knocked. He wasn't angry, he was frustrated that his best friend was keeping something from him. 

Becca answered the door, a shocked look on her face, only holding the door partially open. "Sam, what's up?" She signed one handed. 

"Why don't you tell me?" 

"Sam, it isn't what it looks like, okay? Come in." 

When she opened the door, Sam saw Grizz on Becca's sofa, a laptop in front of him, and several large textbooks with photos spread across the coffee table. Grizz sat there in shock. His eyes wide. 

"What's all this?" sam spoke, gesturing to the mess on the table and Grizz on the sofa. 

"I'm teaching Grizz sign language. I have been for the past two months." 

Sam raised an eyebrow. "What? Why?" 

Becca gave Grizz a nervous glance, and he rose to his feet, approaching Sam. "I asked her to." 

Sam was shocked when he signed his words, every one perfectly. "Why are you learning to sign? Are you planning on going deaf anytime soon?" 

"No," Grizz chuckled, "I'm not going deaf." 

"Shouldn't you be preparing for college or something?" 

Grizz shrugged, taking a step closer to Sam. "I am, but I'm also preparing for when I get back." He signed, giving Sam a smile. 

A/N: I Know its short!! But, I've got a big chapter coming, thanks for the support!!


	4. Christmas Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been six months, Sam is now a senior at West Ham, and Grizz has just completed his Freshman year at Columbia University. Grizz has prepared, grown, and prospered, now he can finally be himself, and reach for what he wants. Nothing is stopping him.

Sunday

It was winter break, and Grizz was both excited and nervous to come home. He was nervous for one reason; He hadn't been home since he had come out to his family over thanksgiving break. While it had gone well, he was still nervous they would treat him differently, despite their promises not to. He was excited for one reason as well, to see Sam. All summer, Grizz hadn't gotten to see Sam hardly at all accept for once at his graduation party. He had spent his summer working construction, getting ready for school, and practicing sign language. His first semester had been crazy, but good. He had stuck to all of his vows; he would leave the past behind. No football, weed, closed minded group of friends, anything. Second, he would be himself. He came out to his roomate first, it seemed easier to come out to a total stranger. Then to the friends he made in his Literature club. Then to Luke, the one friend he had kept from back home. Then to his parents. He felt refreshed, renewed. He had played some intramural sports, but no football or hockey. He had joined every club he had interest in, and kept up with his avid reading. And, of course, every spare moment he had, he practiced sign language. 

He had told Sam he was preparing for when he got back, and he was being honest. He knew that he couldn't act on his impulses back then, before he was ready. He knew he had to find himself. Now he had, and he was ready, and determined. 

Pulling into his parents driveway, which had been freshly shoveled and salted, he felt himself smile. He was home. Back in West Ham. He loved school, but he had missed his parents. He had also missed another face. 

Grabbing his laundry bag, book bag, and his phone, Grizz locked his car and made his way inside the house, immiedatly being greeted by his mother and father's loud welcomes, and hugs. They ate dinner that night like nothing had changed. They asked about the semester, how he thought his finals went, and what classes he was taking next semester. His mother had fixed his favorite dessert, and practically cried every five minutes about how proud she was of her son. Grizz was thankful that they weren't acting differently, he supposed they weren't necessarily surprised either. His mother had noticed early on, after all. 

Once he got some alone time in his old room, he took out his phone and messaged Becca. 

To Becca Gelb: Hey, hope you're doing alright. Just was wondering what day you all get out of school for winter break? 

About five minutes later, his phone buzzed. 

To Grizz, From Becca Gelb: Hey Grizz! How was college? We get out on Monday, winter formal is this Saturday. why?

Grizz smiled to himself. He had told Becca that he had come out, and asked her not to tell Sam anything. She knew his plans and intentions behind the sign language lessons' and had been kind enough to keep his secret between them 

To Becca Gelb: Can you drive Sam to school tomorrow? I've got a surprise but it won't work if he drives. I can spot you cash for gas if need be. 

Ding. 

To Grizz, From Becca Gelb: FINALLY, Yes I can, don't worry about the money. See you Tuesday ;) 

Grizz rolled his eyes at his phone, Becca was full of spunk, he had to give her that. 

***   
Monday, The Next Day, West Ham High School, 3:00pm

As the bell rang, Becca happily jumped up from her seat, Immediately gathering her things and heading towards the AP Calc classroom to find Sam before he left. She clocked him just leaving the class and heading towards his locker. He saw her and gave her a smile. 

"Hey, we still going to the mall to go Christmas shopping?" Sam asked, signing one handed as his other hand gathered up his books into his book bag. 

"No, actually, change of plans. Hurry up!" Becca urged, tossing her bag over her shoulder. 

Sam gave her a questioning look, but obeyed her command, shoving the rest of his things into his book bag and closing his locker. He knew better than to disagree with her by now. He felt his body jolt as Becca immediately dragged him along beside her, weaving them through the crowds of students and out of the main entrance. She was dragging him along so fast, his legs could hardly keep up. He towered over her, but somehow her little legs were much faster than his own. They wound up in the parking lot, Becca scanning around, weaving the pair through cars, almost getting hit twice. Finally, Sam saw what had Becca so determined: 

Grizz stood leaned against his car towards the front of the west end of the parking lot, a small bouquet of yellow roses in his hands. He had grown since the last time Sam had seen him, or maybe it was his posture. He needed a haircut, but wore it down nonetheless. A large smile was plastered across his face, and a bunch of confused students stood around, their phones out. 

Becca shoved Sam roughly towards Grizz, nearly making him collide with the taller boy. "What are you doing here?" Sam asked. 

Grizz smiled, handing the flowers to Sam, "I wanted to see you," He signed, "And ask you a question." 

Sam was confused, but impressed with Grizz's signing. 

Grizz felt nervous in that moment, all eyes on him, Sam's eyes on him. He felt the fear of rejection welling up inside of him. "I wanted to ask you, in front of people, to show that I was serious. I meant it last semester when I said I was preparing for when I got back. But I wasn't just preparing for being able to talk to you, I was preparing for this," Grizz gestured to the flowers, "Will you go to the Winter Formal with me? Be my date? I know it seems like really sudden, and I'm in college now, but I never got the chance to ask you to a school dance when I was in high school." 

Sam was baffled, speechless. He didn't know what to say, or what to think, but he answered anyway, "Yes, yes of course." He signed, Smiling at Grizz. 

Grizz's face lit up, engolfing Sam in a large bear hug, and crushing the flowers in the process. 

*** 

Saturday evening, Towards the End of the Formal

After two hours, the stares and whispers about the gay couple dancing at West Ham's Winter Formal had gone down, now the pair were slow dancing, Sam's arms wrapped around Grizz's neck as they swayed quietly to the music. 

"Did you ever notice me before the homecoming game?" Sam signed, "I mean, Becca made a comment once that she saw you staring at me, but I never noticed." 

Grizz let out a chuckle, "Of course I did," Grizz signed, "I was just.. Caught up in being straight. I wasn't ready yet." 

Sam smiled, letting Grizz spin him around, "Well you were very convincing." 

Grizz laughed, holding Sam close, loving the feeling of having him in his arms. "Well, I tried hard to be convincing. But, now I'm out, and ready. Now, I'm here." 

"So this is what you meant by 'preparing for when you got back'? Me?" 

Grizz smiled, "Yes, exactly. I was preparing to be ready for you. I had a crush on you for years, you know. I knew that when I went to college I'd come out, but I wanted to be fully ready. And to be able to talk to you, you know, in your language." 

"Oh, well you're definitely a lot better at signing then when I first saw you do it. You're at Becca's level now. I appreciate you trying to learn." 

Grizz let out a huff, smirking, "I did it for you." 

The couple danced for another hour or so. Signing and laughing, learning about each other. All of the things that you could discuss in the middle of a high school dance, the things that they hadn't gotten to before. Sam had never felt this way before, being held by another man, completely comfortable and happy. He never expected Grizz, of all people, to have had a crush on him.   
***

The whole drive back to Sam's house, Grizz's heart was pounding erratically, anxiously. He felt the temperature rise the moment they were alone. The whole night had gone perfectly, just as planned. Better than planned even, but he hadn't anticipated what it might be like when he drove him home and was alone with Sam. He pulled up into Sam's driveway, putting his car in park. Silence resumed. 

"I had a great time." Sam said, grabbing Grizz's attention. 

"Me too." 

"Was it everything you had hoped for?" Sam asked, catching Grizz's gaze. 

Grizz felt his heart skip a beat, Sam's eyes often had that affect on him. He lost all sense of reason and thought. 

"Almost." He signed, looking into Sam's oceanic eyes. 

Sam smiled, his own heart pounding. He could see Grizz's eyes lingering on his own, and drifting down to his lips. Sam couldn't help but do the same. His tongue darted out of his mouth to moisten his lips before he found himself acting on impulse: Placing a hand on Grizz's cheek, he used his pinky to lift Grizz's chin. Their eyes met, Grizz's were dark and glossy, Sam's nearly translucent they were so light. Cupping Grizz's face in his hands, Sam pulled him closer slowly, pressing his lips to Grizz's. 

Grizz felt his heart stop, a bolt of electricity sparked. Almost as if an electric current had flown from Sam's lips and to his own, flowing throughout his veins and igniting his soul on fire. His heart began to pound harshly against his chest as he kissed Sam back, his blood rushing, and his head going fuzzy. Sam's lips were soft, but determined. This felt right, as if their lips were meant to find each others. All of the tension, throughout the years and throughout the night, had built up and exploded into hundreds of fireworks. But it all ended too soon as Sam pulled away slowly. 

"That was.." 

"Wow" Grizz finished for him. 

The pair laughed, a relieved laugh. 

"Thanks for tonight" Sam signed, pulling away entirely from Grizz. "I had a good time. Text me?" 

Grizz nodded, unable to speak, and watched as Sam left his car and walked into his own home. 

***


	5. A Christmas Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz feels he's got a lot of time to make up for, so he get's Sam a rather special Christmas gift.

Christmas Day

The Eliot Family Christmas was how it was every year: The family woke up at 9:00am to eat breakfast, Campbell never attending. Then they would gather around the tree to open presents, Campbell would show up to that part. After presents, they would clean up, watch at least three Christmas movie classics, only Sam and his parents of course, and then around 6 the entire family would eat together for their Christmas dinner, reminiscing over past Christmas dinners, and saying their prayers. All except Campbell prayed, of course. But, at least Sam would pretend. Sam enjoyed Christmas, he loved the decorations, the food, and the atmosphere, but he felt distracted all day. 

In the week and half before the Holliday, Sam and Grizz had spent nearly every moment together. Grizz taking Sam out on various dates, including a huge fail of an ice skating date. 

*Flashback* 

Sam soaked up the view of the snow-silken landscape that glowed underneath the cast of the almost full moon above them. Light and delicate snowflakes kissed his cheeks and gathered in his eyelashes from the scattered clouds that were dissected by moonbeams and the steady winter, New England breeze. The crunching feeling beneath his feet as they approached the frozen over lake roused reminiscent notions from his childhood, that he never usually appreciated. He could still hear the sound in his mind of crunching snow. Sam absently followed Grizz, away from the bustling city and into the clearing just beyond the treeline of West Ham, weaving in between leafless trees and cut evergreen stumps. It was Christmas Eve, and the thrill of Christmas was in the air. You could almost smell it. 

The cold air whipped around them and harassed the exposed skin of their faces as they trudged through the snow-coated grass. Grizz sucked in the cold virgin air greedily, enjoying the tickling feeling in the back of his throat. 

He turned to Sam, halting their journey, "It's colder than I had anticipated." He signed, before turning on his heel and walking again. 

They stopped at a small frozen inlet of water, pausing to eye the reflections of stars freckled across the lakes icy surface. The stars reminded Grizz of Sam's freckles. 

Grizz dropped his pack to the ground, taking out the two pairs of ice skates. One of which he had bought just to fit Sam. "You've really never been ice skating before?" Grizz asked, handing Sam his Skates. 

Sam shook his head, "No, I haven't. So, you'll have to teach me." 

Grizz helped Sam get his skates on, walking him to the water's frozen edge, letting him lean against a dead tree. Sam's emotions were written across his face, he was anxious. "Watch, it's easy." Grizz signed. 

Sam watched as he took to the ice with an effortless grace and skill that made his chest flutter for a reason he couldn't comprehend. He supposed Grizz's grace on the ice was from the years of hockey. Feeling completely mortified and inadequate, he hesitantly placed one skate onto the ice and grinned at the cold and unbalanced feeling that stole his nerves, causing him to step back onto solid ground, gripping the tree for dear life. 

"Grizz!" Sam called out, grabbing Grizz's attention. "I think I changed my mind." He said quieter as Grizz approached him. 

"Come on, Sam. It's easy." 

Sam shook his head, "I don't like it, I don't like not being in control and I could-" 

Grizz raised a hand to silence the younger boys quarrels. "You'll be fine, you need to relax. Here, take my hand." 

Sam hesitantly reached out, taking Grizz's hand, and placing his trust in him. "Don't be a jackass and push me either," Sam signed, smirking playfully. 

He braced himself and he settled both skates on the frozen lake again, beginning to wobble. Grizz instinctively offered his other hand for his balance as Sam hesitantly lifted his skate. Grizz couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Sam wavering on his unsteady legs, he found it amusing. 

"Move your skates in diagonal lines," he instructed, slowly gliding backwards and pulling Sam with him, "You'll get the hang of it." He said, making sure Sam was reading his lips. 

"I swear to god, if you let me go-" 

"I won't, I promise." 

Grizz managed to keep them both steady as he mulled over the sight of Sam, almost glowing in the light of the moon, the specks of snow trapped between his eyelashes and strands of his ginger hair, a blossom-blush warming his features, and putting all of his trust in him as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He was alluring. 

Then, Grizz lost his grip, and Sam toppled over, bringing them both to the ground. 

*End of Flashback* 

Sam smiled at the memory of last night, his mother had turned on Home Alone 2 after dinner had ended, and they all watched in silence. Their stomachs full, and heads fuzzy from endorphins and serotonin. In that moment, Sam got a text on his phone, it was from Grizz. 

From Grizz: You busy? 

To Grizz: Nope, just watching home alone with mom and dad. What's up? 

From Grizz: Come outside? I'm on the front porch. 

Sam felt his heart skip a beat. What? Why was Grizz standing on his front porch on Christmas? in less than 15 degrees no less. 

Sam hurriedly made up an excuse to his parents, grabbing his coat and shoving on his shoes before slipping through the front door. Grizz stood there, his hands in his puffy coat pockets, looking freezing. 

"Why are you out here in the cold? How long have you been standing out here?" 

"About 15 minutes, trying to work up the nerve to tell you I'm here." 

Sam raised an eyebrow, he could see his breath in front of him. "Why?" 

Grizz reached into his pocket and pulled out a small white box, with a poorly wrapped green bow on top. "I wanted to give you your Christmas present, on Christmas. I didn't know how you'd react though." He signed. 

Sam suddenly felt guilty, he hadn't gotten Grizz anything. He didn't have the time, nor did he know what to get. "You didn't have to get me anything?" 

"Just open it." 

Sam sighed and opened the lid off of the small rectangular box, setting the bow aside, and pushed aside the tissue paper. Sam's eyes went wide. It was a necklace, a small silver circle pendant with a thumbprint in the shape of a heart. A small jewel in the upper left corner. 

Grizz waved his hand in front of Sam to get his attention. "It's my thumbprint and my birthstone. And I," He pulled out a locket similar to Sam's from out of his coat lining, "Have one with yours and your birthstone as well." 

"How did you-" 

"Becca. Don't ask."

Sam chuckled and took it out of the box, only to have Grizz take it from his hands gently, taking a step towards him and placing it around his neck. "Now, you'll always have a piece of me with you, even when I'm away at school." 

"I don't know what to say" Sam signed, tears sprinting to his eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Sam."


	6. Happy- oh no!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years Eve, all is going well until Grizz and Campbell get into a fight, leaving Sam to jump into the role of the protector. But things take a turn for the worst, and Grizz feels he may have waisted too much time, and now it may be too late.

It was New Years Eve, and Sam was as happy as he could ever remember. Ever since Christmas he hadn't been able to get rid of the smile from his face. Grizz was planning for them to go to Wright's Tower to see the firework display for The New Years Celebration. The two had become inseparable, texting non-stop, and seeing each other ever opportunity they got. 

The pair sat in Sam's living room, just talking on the sofa. Well, signing.

"Meningitis? Wow. Do you remember.. Do you remember hearing at all?" Grizz asked, signing along with his words.

They had been getting to know each other so much in a matter of two weeks, trying to make up for lost time.

"I remember my mother's voice. The way she used to sing to me and Campbell. My dads laugh." He smiled to himself for a moment. "When I dream I still dream with sound. But not new sounds."

Grizz smiles sadly at the idea. "What would be a new sound."

Sam didn't hesitate. "My voice. I remember what I sounded like when I was younger. But Im guessing it's a little deeper now." Grizz chuckled at Sam's words. "I wish I could hear yours."

Grizz smiler, tears sprung to his eyes. Sam had always been proud of who he was, never insecure about his inability to hear. But to have made an impact on him enough that he wished he could hear his voice, it made Grizz emotional. In a good way. Sam brought out this side of him, the soft sensitive side that he had hid for years in school. So he signed: "Kiss me."

Sam leaned in, cupping Grizz's cheeks in his hands and pressed his lips against Grizz's. That new, yet familiar spark went off between the couple. Sam's lips were soft, and he tasted of strawberries. He was addicting. They had been alone in the house all day, Sam's parents out for the holiday. Grizz felt Sam's tongue glide over his bottom lip, making shiver's go down his spine. And of course, they were interrupted. Grizz pulled away when he heard footsteps approaching.

I'm walked Campbell, Sam's older brother. He was half dressed, in only a pair of torn ill fitted jeans. Campbell two years older than Sam, and they were complete polar opposites. Sam was kind and gentle, he put everyone's needs before his own. He wore his emotions on his sleeve, and was never afraid of what people might think in him doing so. Whereas Campbell, was a psychopath. Quite literally, actually. He was diagnosed. He was narcissistic, loved seeing people in pain for his own pleasure, and above all; he was cruel as can be. Especially to Sam. Grizz could remember Sam showing up to school with bruises, he could remember seeing Campbell yell at Sam and call him names, Sam always standing his ground, but even Grizz could see the fear in his eyes. 

"Well isn't this precious? It's a literal fag fest in the middle of my living room. Just what I wanted to wake up to." Campbell announced, only bothering to sign the offensive words. Sam didn't need him to sign though, years of his brothers torment had made him learn to read his lips well, even when he was tired and several feet away.

"Nice to see you too, Campbell. Still living at home I see?" Grizz countered, not enjoying Sam's brothers presence.

In truth , Grizz had always hated Campbell. He hated his vibe, his essence, and the way he'd always leave Sam covered in bruises and looking horrified in school. Campbell had been held back a year, he could mimic emotions. Not intelligence. The kid was fucking creepy, and not to mention, a literal psychopath. Everyone knew it, he was bad news. And Grizz felt he needed to protect Sam from him, makeup for the years of silently watching and letting it happen. 

"Grizz! I see college life has treated you well, finally experimenting with the rest of them. Pleasure to see you tongue fucking my brother in my own home, truly."

"Stop it, Campbell." Sam said sternly.

Grizz had never heard Sam speak up in such a way, let alone to Campbell of all people. He always appeared to take the beatings silently. 

"Morning, Fag." Campbell greeted his brother, stalking over to the kitchen just a few feet away and pouring himself a bowl of chips.

"It's four in the afternoon." Sam commented dryly.

But Campbell didn't seem to be listening, chomping away obnoxiously at his chips. Grizz didn't like this. He didn't like seeing the way Campbell was in his own territory, nor the way he spoke to Sam. It made his skin crawl and his blood boil. 

Campbell reemerged into the living room, towering over Sam and Grizz from his standing position, "Get a room, both of you. That includes you, fucking fruit. Now move, that's my spot." He pointed to where they were seated on the sectional.

"Why should we? You don't own the couch. For a 20 year old you sure act like a teenager still, not that I'm surprised. Grow up. " Grizz's voice was low, anger bleeding through his words.

Campbell simply laughed, tossing a chip in Grizz's face. "Move or I'll make you. Simple as that."

Grizz had had enough, rising to his feet. He was easily twice Campbell's size by the looks of him, both in height and strength. But Sam knew his brother all too well. He knew how fucked up he was. He was dangerous.

"Go ahead. Make me." Grizz said, his face inches away from Campbell's.

Campbell took a step closer to him, still obnoxiously chewing on his breakfast. "Do something then, fucking barbarian. That's all you jocks are, isn't it? Fucking cave men-"

Grizz knocked the bowl out of his hands, sending chips flying through the air. "Enough!" He shouted, his voice dangerously low. Not that Sam could hear it, but he could see the anger written across his face. "Go eat your 'breakfast' somewhere else. And I suggest you fucking change your attitude while you're at it or I swear I'll-"

Grizz heard a 'click' sound and glanced down, Campbell had his switch blade out, pointed at his abdomen. "You'll do what? Huh? Punch me? Fucking jocks, that's all you're good at, using your fists. Never using your brain. Out of all of them, I would have expected you to be smart enough to come prepared when picking a fight."

Grizz was seeing red now, Campbell was smiling. Which pissed Grizz off even more. He went to shove Campbell, but Campbell shoved back, nearly stabbing him in the process. Grizz dodged him easily, shoving him back again, his knuckles clipping the smaller boy's jaw. 

"You'll fucking pay for that!" Campbell hissed, blood visible in his mouth. Grizz watched as he spit, a chunk of his tooth coming out with the blood and saliva. 

He lunged at Grizz, knife aimed, yet completely calm. But, Sam had seen enough, jumping up from the couch and pushing Campbell back, feeling a sharp sting in his upper arm but he couldn't seem to care. He stood in front of Grizz, His protective instinct taking over. He wasn't going to watch Grizz get hurt, not by Campbell. 

"Stop it! Both of you! Leave him the fuck alone Campbell" Sam screamed.

People always say that a deaf person screaming is a terrifying sound. They'd be correct. Campbell even flinched back. He let out a laugh, shoving his knife back into his pocket.

"Ease up, retard. You'll make the rest of us go deaf. I'm going out, I'm taking the keys. Don't wait up." And with that, he was gone.

Sam let out a sigh, his adrenaline still pumping through his veins from the altercation. He couldn't say he was surprised, Campbell was like a horse loose in a hospital, you never knew when he'd snap and go rapid through the operating room. He turned around to face Grizz, and Grizz's eyes went wide. Sam had a gash in his upper arm, just next to his armpit; blood seeping through his grey sweater and spreading. 

"Fucking Christ, he got you! Sam, you're bleeding!" Grizz yelled, running to Sam before stopping dead in his tracks at the sight of blood being so close. Sam's blood. "We need to get you to the hospital." 

But it was too late, Sam couldn't read his lips, his head was spinning and his vision was blurred. He saw black just as Grizz caught him in his arms. 

*** 

Three hours. 30 minutes of traffic, 30 minutes to get Sam stable, 30 minutes to stich him up, and now he was resting. And all Grizz could do was sit there and wait. He had tried to get ahold of Sam's parents, but they weren't answering their phones. Grizz sat there, at the foot of Sam's hospital bed, watching the rise and fall of his chest as he slept. His skin was ashen, and he appeared almost lifeless. The doctors said they had got there just In time, he had lost a lot of blood on the drive to the hospital, Campbell had hit an artery. He had spoken to the police, but Sam was 18, so he didn't have to have parental consent to be treated, and they weren't required to be called, so Grizz stayed when they didn't answer. But he would have stayed anyway. He felt like he couldn't move. 

'I could have lost him.' he thought to himself over and over. He partially blamed himself for getting Campbell riled up enough to pull out a fucking knife, then Sam wouldn't have jumped in and accidentally got hurt. Guilt flooded his veins and he felt sick, but he didn't dare move. He wanted to be the first thing Sam saw when he woke up. 

Grizz watched as Sam's eyes slowly drifted open sleepily. His large blue eyes found Grizz's teary brown ones. Grizz felt his heart skip a beat as he rose from his sitting position. 

He sat besides Sam. "How are you feeling?" He signed, running his hand gently over Sam's good arm. 

Sam sighed, "I'm alright, hurting a bit. Are you okay?" 

"I almost lost you, and it would have been my fault." 

Sam wiped a tear from Grizz's cheek, "It wasn't your fault," he signed, "It was Campbells. I'd do it again in a heartbeat, if it meant protecting you from him." 

Grizz smiled, tears streaming down his face. "Be with me," Grizz signed, "Be my boyfriend? I waisted so much time, and I almost lost you. I can't do it again. Be with me." 

Sam smiled wearily, "You have to ask?"


End file.
